The Crystal Quartet
by zoeticValidation
Summary: What if the Crystal Gems weren't the only monster fighting team out there? Spinell, Chrysoberyl, Mystic Topaz, and Cat's Eye met by chance, and band together in the hopes to find something they can all call home. (Rating may change.)
1. First Encounters

_**Author's Note**_ **: Hello everybody! This is going to be my first Steven Universe story of many more to come, and it's technically not even mine. So, my two friends, my little brother, and I got** _ **really**_ **into Steven Universe lately. We drew pictures of us as gems, and then decided that we should write a fanfiction about it. I'll be the one** _ **writing**_ **the actual fanfiction, but my friends and my brother are contributing ideas and plotlines to make this a collaborative project. This first chapter's characters are based on me and my little brother, you should be able to tell which is which. It's like a pilot episode in the sense that this chapter is shorter than every other chapter will be. If you like it, I'll release all the other chapters I wrote. The canon characters will interact with us, just not for a while. Anyway, enjoy! Tell me what you think in a review.**

"Stupid mission, stupid busy work, stupid everything!" muttered a very miffed and stressed out, and very brown young woman as she walked across an orange landscape.

Or at least, that's what she appeared to be. In reality, Picotite Spinel was a gem from the planet Homeworld, the ruling home planet of the Crystal Empire. At the moment, she was stuck doing a job that she didn't like, on a planet that she didn't know, and to top it all off, something she couldn't get out of. As the highest classed technician and battle strategist on homeworld, Spinell (Call her that and she'll break you) only took orders from the very top, The Diamond Authority. Spinell worked for Yellow Diamond, occasionally submitting to other jobs from Blue or White Diamond. But Yellow Diamond's latest job for her was to check the status of multiple Kindergartens on multiple planets. Yellow Diamond said it was important to know how abandoned planets were doing, but it just seemed like meaningless work to Spinell, a job fit for a Peridot. Nevertheless, orders were orders, and to refuse a direct order from Yellow Diamond could mean re-education for her. Spinell shuddered at the very thought.

Spinell had always hid the fact that she didn't like her job. She was always doing menial, insignificant tasks for the Diamonds, despite the fact that she was very highly ranked. But Spinell knew that she could never rebel against her superiors, she didn't want to anyway. She was loyal enough to Homeworld and the only thing that she wished she could change was her job.

Spinell was in the prime Kindergarten of the planet Beal2o4, the last planet on her list, inspecting each and every hole in the ground and the cliffs, looking for signs of activity. Just like she expected, there was none, which meant that Spinell could finally create a log of her findings or lack thereof and then warp off planet. Beal2o4 made Spinell uneasy anyway. Orange landscape and a neon green atmosphere could make anybody uncomfortable. Plus the entire planet was vacant and the Kindergartens were so poorly managed. Being in any Kindergarten was a weird and slightly disconcerting experience. Lucky for her, Spinell had been made and brought up the natural way on Homeworld. Spinell looked around the holes made by gems who emerged from them, the out of date injectors, and the dead land for miles, and felt very creeped out. There was also that nagging feeling that she was being watched.

"It's just your imagination" she thought to herself. "The only living thing on this planet is me."

Yet it was getting harder to believe with each passing second.

* * *

Chrys wasn't really sure what the word "home" even meant. Maybe it was because he's never had one. Even the hole that he emerged from didn't seem like a good definition of home to him. To Chrys that dirty old hole was just the place he rested in after a long day of traveling. His alleged "home planet" Beal2o4, was more of a house. Not a home. He didn't like staying in one place for an extended period of time, so he'd rather just go from planet to planet, meeting new people, making new friends, learning new things. But even with all the people he's met and the planets he's been to and all the friends that he'd made, he'd still feel lonely. As far as he knew, there was no other gem that looked like him. Every gem he'd ever seen had been female, while he'd taken to like his male form, with his gem replacing his right eye. He was also the only Chrysoberyl he knew. Chrys had never met another Chrysoberyl gem. None of that bothered him very much though. What really bothered him was that all the people and gems that he'd befriended could never travel with him. They all had their own lives on their own planets. Why would they ever leave all that behind and go with some weird-looking gem they just met?

Whenever Chrys found that he was developing thoughts like that, he would travel back to Beal2o4, just to remind himself that it was worse to be alone on his "house" than to travel without a real purpose.

His current sulking was interrupted though, by a brown gem that he saw in the window of the building in the middle of the Kindergarten that he came from. Chrys heard her low, smooth voice echoing in the dark orange canyon below him. His curiosity was at it's all time highest, he just had to know what she was doing. Right now, he was standing on the edge of a cliff, leaning down so that he could listen to her. It was impossible to make out exactly what she was saying, so he shapeshifted into a bat and flew down into the canyon. He landed on the windowsill of an open window that was facing her, and could now hear and see so much clearer. Luckily, she was distracted so she didn't see Chrys on the windowsill.

Her face was a regular brown color, and her lips were coated in a darker brown lipstick. Her eyes were a dark shade of brown that could clearly be seen behind the goldish yellow visor that went in a W shape and was short enough so her pointy nose would be right in the middle. Her hair went in an octagon around her head, and she was wearing a pair of yellow-gold diamond shaped earrings on a pair of ears that didn't seem to be there. It looked like they were clinging to the side of her face to Chrys. Even as she was talking, she was wearing a permanent scowl on her face.

The gem was wearing some odd clothing, and Chrys felt like he recognised it. It was a light brown shirt with two dark brown lines going in an X across it, and a small golden-yellow diamond in the middle of the crossed section. She was wearing dark brown pants that also had golden yellow diamonds marking the knees. The shiny gold stripes on her big light brown boots reflected the light from the three moons in the window. The brown gem had a light brown, octagon shaped, holographic screen projected in front of her from the vertical, brown, hexagon shaped gem on her chest, on the right of the top half of the X on her shirt. She was talking to the screen like it was a diary.

"-search for signs of activity on planet Beal2o4 have come back negative. My task is now complete so I may return to Homeworld. This is Picotite Spinel, facet 1, end log." Chrys watched as her projected screen disappeared and the gem breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally that's over. Now I can get off this miserable plane-" Her sentence was cut short when she saw Chrys the Bat perched on the windowsill.

Chrys decided that now would be the perfect time to introduce himself. "Hi! My name is Chrysoberyl, who are you?"

The gem before him blinked a few times before saying, "Are you… from this planet?" Chrys nodded.

Picotite Spinel grinned wickedly. "I guess that means my mission wasn't a complete waste after all!"

She promptly pulled a tool from her back pocket that looked like a tuning fork, but with yellow electricity sparking at the tips of the object.

Picotite Spinel swiped at him with her weapon, but Chrys flew back fast before it could reach him. "Hey! What did I ever do to you huh!" Chrys yelled at her.

She tried to swipe at Chrys again, almost touching his wings. "Don't take this personally you little twerp, but it would look really good on my behalf if I were to capture a gem from an abandoned Kindergarten and show you to my superiors. Sorry but not sorry." Picotite Spinel jumped out the window so that she could have a chance at reaching Chrys, but as long as he was in bat form, She could never reach him. Chrys laughed down at her. "Missed me, missed me! Now you've gotta kiss me!" He taunted.

"What does that even mean?!" Picotite Spinel shouted up at him angrily.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out!" He shouted back at her. Chrys had to admit, this was the most exciting thing to happen to him in a while. That is until Picotite Spinel started firing balls of energy from her weird weapon. _Uh oh_ Chrys thought.

The yellow balls of electricity proved to be much more accurate than her trying to swipe at him, but Chrys was still able to doge. He knew he couldn't keep this up forever though, so he flew high up into the sky, before diving as fast as he could toward the ground. As he dived, he shapeshifted in midair into his human form, pulled his trusty hammer from the green gem that should've been his right eye, then held it out in front of him as he fell. When he hit the ground, the result was the land underneath him exploded into waves that expanded outward.

Picotite Spinel hadn't been expecting that, and fell flat on her back from the force of Chrys' ground-pound. When the ground settled down, Picotite Spinel jumped up and looked at Chrys with a murderous glare in her eyes. "Enough games!" she shouted. Chrys was still trying to pull out his green and yellow hammer that was stuck in the ground, he turned his head so that he could face her. She walked towards him, brought out her weapon, and when Chrys thought she was going to end him, she threw it down.

She was still glaring at him, but the look of hate in her eyes when she was fighting had lessened. It looked more like begrudging respect. "You're a lot stronger and more... intelligent than I originally assumed. Capturing you is way above my job description. So I'm going to let you keep existing on this run down planet… for now." Chrys knew that the threat was empty though. Picotite Spinel hadn't even pulled out a weapon from her gem, she must be scared of Chrys' power but didn't want to admit it.

Chrys was okay with that.

"So, what are you going to do now?" he inquired. Picotite Spinel sighed overdramatically.

"I guess I'm just going to submit the information I gathered about the 70 Kindergartens that I'd visited over the course of the week, and write this planet off as vacant. Yellow Diamond doesn't need to know that anything ever happened."

Chrys looked a little sad. "You… you're not even interested in how I pulled a weapon out of my gem?" Chrys really wanted to see if he could be friends with her, and if she could visit him again.

Picotite Spinel was surprised. "I am certainly interested in how you pulled that hammer from your gem, and how you shapeshifted. What was that creature that you turned into anyway?"

Chrys smiled victoriously on the inside. "The creature is called a bat. If you could visit me again, I could tell you all about bats, and weapons and shapeshifting. I'm going to be here for a while."

Picotite Spinel froze. Then she nodded slowly. "You would become my guide, and teach me about things I do not know. Perhaps I could visit again, and next time we can discuss how you should look. I mean, is this the form that you take all the time?" she teased, smirking at her own witty comment.

"Hey, at least I have normal hair... hexagon-head!" Chrys taunted back.

Picotite Spinel crossed her arms. "That was possibly the worst comeback I've ever heard."

Chrys sighed. "I tried."

Picotite Spinel looked around. "Well, it looks like I should be heading back now. I'll try to visit this planet again when I feel like it."

Chrys nodded, already excited for next time. "Yeah okay. Bye Picotite Spinel."

Before she warped away, she paused, then said, "Just call me Spinell, Chrys."


	2. Second Encounters

_**Author's note:**_ **Wassup! This is the second installment of the Crystal Quartet, and the two new characters are based on my two friends (Who asked me not to give out their names just yet and who helped create it) we worked really hard on this one, it's around 3,500 words and it was 8 pages long on Google Docs. Enjoy!**

Mystic Topaz adored the planet Earth, so when Rose Quartz began recruiting gems to rebel against their Homeworld in order to save earth, she was like,"Sign me up!" Everything was great and exciting at first, they did lots of intense training and went on some scouting missions. They even had a cool team name, The Crystal Gems. They were the guardians of planet Earth, 400 gems strong. However, it was just meant to be a small rebellion. Not a 1,000 year war. Unfortunately, that's what they got.

In the beginning, they lost nearly every battle. At first, the damages were nothing too serious, a few gems physical forms were broken temporarily , or had minor cracks that Rose could fix within minutes with her healing tears. But then things got worse. Comrades would retreat into their gems, and then be crushed into dust by the enemy. Gems physical forms were destroyed and then their gems were bubbled away to Homeworld, with no way of rescuing them. Allies would become corrupted when they couldn't take it anymore, and Mystic Topaz would be forced to fight against her old friends. Perhaps what hurt the most was when the friends that she thought she knew to be good and loyal soldiers would turn their back on their entire cause and join the enemy, out of cowardice or selfishness.

Or both.

It was hard, there were many times when Mystic Topaz would question what she was really fighting for. But then to remind herself all she would have to do was roam around the planet Earth, taking in the plants and the woodland creatures (especially the bunnies which she found especially interesting), and even the humans in the village a few miles away. Even if they weren't the most developed, they were still beings that deserved a chance to enjoy life. So she would go back into battle, again, and again, and again. Until that last battle.

So there she was, fighting valiantly against four enemies with her trusty double pointed rainbow hand gripped staff, while also keeping an eye on Rose Quartz, who was locked in combat with Yellow Diamond, the fiercest of the Diamond Authority. The battle seemed to drag on forever though, the only reason the outnumbered Crystal Gems were even still considered a threat was because of fusion. The Diamonds would only let two or more of the same gem fuse, claiming that two different gems fusing was dishonorable, and a dirty tactic that the enemy would use unfairly. Because of this, there were huge warriors across the barren dirt field, comprised of three or more Crystal gems, against eight enemies or more from Homeworld.

The fight seemed to drag on forever, until the sound of a shield banging on a gem caught everybody's attention. Rose Quartz had Yellow Diamond down on her knees in defeat, after placing a decent sized crack in hard her diamond gem with her pink shield. Rose, in full leader mode shouted across the stunned battlefield, "Gems of Homeworld, see how your leaders have fallen! White, Blue, and Yellow Diamond have all been defeated by us! The Crystal Gems have prevailed, and Earth is ours!" There was raucous cheering among the Crystal Gems, even those who were fused stayed in sync long enough to cheer as loud as they possibly could. Rose continued, specifically addressing the the losing side now. "I order you all to begone, or be driven out by my remaining army!"

There was a deafening silence, until Yellow Diamond, still down, began to chuckle loudly. She raised her head and stared into Rose's eyes. "My armies will surely retreat. We will go back to our Homeworld and leave you Crystal Gems with your pathetic little pebble of a planet. Just know, that the day that you beg for our mercy when you are at your weakest and us at our strongest, when you realize that you are doomed on this planet, we will turn our backs to you. Just like you traitors turned your backs on us."

Yellow Diamond stood, with extreme difficulty since her gem was damaged, and hobbled toward the galaxy warp pad, her soldiers following her. One by one, they warped off planet, and away forever.

After the last one left, a Zircon, was when Mystic Topaz let her guard down. She started cheering, shouting "WE WON!" over and over again, and some of the other Crystal Gems joined her in celebration.

As if the universe only existed to prove her wrong, her comrades began to point at what looked like shooting stars in the sky, hundreds of them, coming straight for them. Rose's Pearl looked at the sky in horror. "Homeworld wasn't finished yet! They must have had a back-up plan, to ensure that we were wiped out!"

Rose quickly took back the control of the group. "Everyone, take cover! If you have a shield, expand it! Shield yourself and those around you! As many as you can!" Rose quickly conjured her pink shield. She pulled her Pearl, and one of the fusions, the Garnet, under it with her. A pink bubble formed around them as well, for extra protection, the shield hovering above it. Mystic Topaz quickly scanned the warzone for any shields with room. There were none. Mystic began to panic, until she saw an enormous axe, most likely left by a fallen fusion, lying at an angle on the ground yards away, creating a space underneath. She figured if she could just get under the flat side, then she might have a chance of survival. The projectile weapons were approaching fast, she didn't have much time. She sprinted as fast as she could towards the battleaxe, jumping and avoiding other weapons from fallen comrades and enemies that were littered on the ground, and when she was close enough, dove underneath it. Just as the missiles hit, the world seemed to explode into a rainbow of colors.

* * *

Rose looked around the battlefield, as soon as the smoke, dust, and debris cleared from the air. Rose's metaphorical heart broke when she realized that her shield and bubble were the only things strong enough to survive the blast. It was a tremendous explosion, and even other gems that had a shield had obviously been poofed and shattered on impact, along with anybody else underneath their shields. Forget about anybody without one.

Rose began to cry, but she knew that this was something that no amount of healing tears could ever fix. Her shield disappeared and she ran out to the battlefield, and she dropped to her knees. Gem shards were all over the place, there wasn't a survivor in sight. Rose continued to sob. She, Pearl, and Garnet were the sole survivors. They were the last Crystal Gems. Pearl came over and laid a hand on her shoulder, tears gathering in her eyes too. Garnet stood where she was, expression stone cold, but the tears streaming from under the tinted glass of her glasses gave away her true emotions. Rose looked around at the destroyed battlefield. Without turning to face Garnet and Pearl, she said, "We… the price of our victory was great, too great, but we must continue with our mission of keeping the earth safe from harm. Pearl and I will scour the Kindergarten, in case anybody was left. Garnet, if you will gather as many gem shards as you can, I will bubble them later. In order to commemorate our fallen comrades for their services." And with that, the three gems pulled themselves together as best they could, before getting back to work.

* * *

Mystic Topaz realized that she had retreated into her gem about nine seconds after it actually happened. She glanced around, gazing at the shiny psychedelic walls of her gemstone. There was tons of random magical items and weapons strewn around the inside of her gem. Mystic tore her eyes away from her stuff and focused on regenerating, putting a lot of thought into how she would look. A long-sleeved rainbow striped undershirt, with a sleeveless light blue dress over it. The dress went down to the top of her knees. Rainbow leggings and bare feet completed her look. It was simple, but it was just right.

When she was done, she was pretty satisfied with herself. She tried to leave, and escape back into the physical world, but it seemed like she was stuck inside of the rainbow walls of her gem.

"I must be cracked…" Mystic thought to herself. For a moment, she wondered how bad the damage was. But then shook it off. She was still alive, so she wasn't broken. Then she concentrated hard. Regenerating with a cracked gem took a lot out of you, most gems are unable to. But that didn't mean that Mystic couldn't. She took a deep breath, focused all of her magic and energy into regenerating, and kept a clear head. _You can do this_ Mystic thought.

After many agonizing moments, Mystic was back, but she knew her eyes were probably going berserk right now because of the crack in the gem on her foot. She wouldn't be able to summon her staff until she could fix that. She sighed. Oh well. Mystic looked around. She was standing in the middle of a grassy plain, there was nothing but green for miles. Not even a warp pad. She didn't recognise this place. Then everything flooded back to her, the victory, her victory dance, the missiles… When she dove under that axe, the missile's hitting the ground must have poofed her on impact, and blasted her gem miles from the battlefield. Mystic's gem must have cracked when she landed. She wondered if anybody else made it. Mystic steeled herself. She was going to find her way back to base. She knew she would.

* * *

Waiting rooms suck. It's a given rule. When you're in the hospital waiting for news about your loved one, when they tell you to wait to have a crucial meeting with an important person. But, in Cat's opinion, the rooms where you wait to die are the worst of them all. It's boring, but it's also terrifying. When you're in these kinds of situations, you can either be bored to tears or scared out of your mind.

Cat found it was a lot easier to be scared.

She didn't think she did anything worthy of the death penalty. Yeah, she messed around and purposefully made the injectors she was working on malfunction. It was funny for a couple minutes, trying to hold in her laughter as a Halite gem freaked out at the runaway injector. Obviously, Cat's Eye got caught, but at the time she thought it was totally worth it. She thought all that she would be sentenced to would be working an even more difficult job with even worse conditions.

Cat hadn't anticipated the death sentence.

Homeworld leaders had ordered her to be shipped to a prison block on earth, so now she was in a dark room with her left leg shackled with chains that were bolted to the wall. She tried everything she knew how to do in order to get those chains off, clawing at them in her weapon-animal form, chewing them, and even summoning anything and everything that was in her gem to see if they could even possibly get the chains off.

It was a complete waste. Every single thing Cat did didn't even scratch the faintly glowing metal chains. They seemed to be completely Cat's Eye-proof. Now, she just sat there on the floor, feeling pathetic, as she waited for her executioners. She wondered if it would hurt a lot, or if it would be quick and painless. She hoped for the latter.

Cat had heard that there was another battle that was going to be fought at this very moment. In her opinion, the entire war was stupid. Homeworld was obviously going to win. Her planet, a planet of gem warriors for crying out loud, lost to the might of Homeworld; What chance did the Crystal Gems have?

Every single gem from Homeworld had been called out to battle, warriors, medics, laborers, and high classed magic users. All of them had been called out in the hopes of ending the Crystal Gems once and for all. Homeworld believed in brute force and sheer numbers over the abilities of their soldiers. Even her executioners were called out to battle for the time being. Now, she was just stuck here, waiting for her imminent death.

Cat's Eye was about to start crying again, when her sensitive cat-like ears picked up on a sound in the kindergarten. As she focused in on the noise, her entire being filled with dread when she realized that it was the sound of footsteps. " _The executioners must be back"_ she thought.

The footsteps got louder as they approached her holding cell, and Cat cowered in the corner and started to panic-well, panic even more than she had been before. In her head, all she could think was, _IDONTWANNADIEIDONTWANNADIEIDONTWANNADIE!_

The door opened, and in stepped a very brightly colored gem. Her shoulder length fair hair had rainbow streaks running through it, She was wearing a light blue sleeveless dress that went down to just above her knees, with a long-sleeved rainbow shirt underneath it. The dress had a waistband with a star front and center. Her rainbow leggings went down to her ankles, and she was barefoot. The gem on her left foot looked just like her eyes, glassy and a kaleidoscope of rainbow colors. Her eyes had no pupils or whites, just a swirling matrix of colors. " _Her gem must be cracked_ " thought Cat's Eye.

The rainbow gem looked at Cat with her psychedelic eyes. Cat tried to back up, but she already had her back to the wall. And she was already terrified to the point that she couldn't even find it in herself to hiss and claw, so a nearly inaudible "mew" was all she got. The other gem tentatively moved forward, and kneeled down in front of Cat's Eye.

She opened her mouth to speak. "Do you know where we are right now? I'm lost and looking for directions. I'm trying to find the Sea Spire. It's sitting in the middle of the ocean, and it's really magical and stuff, have you heard of it?"

Cat was a little put off by the gem's high energy. It was kind of unnerving, but she didn't _seem_ dangerous.

The gem laughed a little before slapping a hand to her forehead. "Sorry, I didn't introduce myself, that's so rude of me. I'm Mystic Topaz, what's your name?"

Cat debated whether she should answer. To say, or not to say; that is the question. "Uhh, m-my name is Cat's Eye."

Mystic Topaz nodded in response. "Cool. Anyway, do you know where it is?"

Cat raised an eyebrow. "Where what is?"

Mystic Topaz threw her hands up in exasperation. "The Sea Spire! Big building in the middle of the ocean! Magic aura! I just told you about it like five seconds ago!"

"I don't know where that is, this entire planet is foreign to me."

"Then… what are you doing here? And why are you the only one here? And why is the sky on this planet blue? And why am I asking so many questions? An-" Mystic Topaz asked.

Cat cut her off. "I was sent here by Homeworld to be killed because I caused trouble. Have you ever heard of Homeworld?"

The other gem scrunched her face up. "Pshhh, yeah. Homeworld's the worst. Good news is we just won the war against them so that the animals and life like bunnies and humans can live free!

Cat was bewildered. "You're a Crystal Gem?!"

Mystic Topaz nodded. "Yep. When Rose Quartz was recruiting gems she asked me if I wanted to join and I was like "Sign me up" and she was like "Yeah you're in" and then I was like-"

"Okay, okay, I get it." Cat interrupted. "So, you guys won the war?"

Mystic nodded again. "Yeah we did! But they played dirty and fired a ton of missiles at us. I didn't have a shield so I got blasted miles away. I'm trying to get back to the Sea Spire, which is our base."

After she was finished recounting her tale, Mystic inspected the chain bolted to the wall with her kaleidoscopic eyes. "Hmmm, this looks like a job for… SCISSOR HAND!" Mystic then tried to shapeshift her left hand into a pair of scissors, but it didn't work.

"Aw man! I can't even shapeshift with a cracked gem? This sucks." Mystic frowned and placed a hand on her chin, and tried to think of a new plan.

"Do you know if there's a way to heal your gem?" Cat inquired. Mystic nodded distractedly.

"Yeah, I could probably heal it right here, but it's really complicated and I'm too lazy to go through that right now."

Cat's eyes practically bugged out of her head. "You can heal yourself?! And you don't want to do it because you're too _lazy_!"

"Yeesh, it's like you've never heard of a gem that had healing powers before. What planet are you from anyway?"

"I'm from Gemini, a little less than a light century away from here." Cat answered.

Mystic frowned. "Oh… that's your home planet? Sorry you guys got taken over."

Cat waved it off. "We're getting off topic here! Now seriously, if you want to help me, then you gotta heal your gem!"

Mystic Topaz frowned and scratched her chin looking thoughtfully at Cat. "On second thought, that sounded pretty bossy and impolite."

Cat's eye's widened. Mystic tried to hold in her laughter. "If you wish for the great and powerful Mystic Topaz to assist you, then you must say the magic word!"

"B-but I don't know any magic!" Cat cried out.

Mystic smiled. "If you want my help, then you have to ask nicely."

"Can you please heal your gem so that you can get me out of here?" Cat looked at her only hope with desperate eyes.

"I don't know, _can_ I?" Mystic laughed at Cat's growing frustration.

Cat was silent for a little while. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

Mystic nodded. "Yep! Well, I'll set you free anyway, but it's too fun to mess with you."

"Oh! Go ahead!" said Cat.

"Wait just a cotton-pickin minute here. I never said WHEN I would set you free if you didn't ask nicely. If you want me to now, then try again" replied Mystic Topaz triumphantly.

Cat's Eye sighed. "Oh great and powerful Mystic Topaz, will you please heal your gem so that you can free me from my chains?" Cat was sure to layer a good amount of sarcasm onto her words.

"Of course I will, you asked so nicely!" Mystic smiled, and then poofed into a rainbow cloud. Her cracked gem didn't fall, because it had already been on her foot, and slowly began mending itself. It felt like forever, but when the gem on the floor of the cell was completely mended, it began to float and glow. When the glow receded, Mystic Topaz was standing there, looking the same as she did before, but now her eyes looked normal, and had light blue irises.

"Ah, much better. Now, time for… SCISSOR HAND!" Mystic transformed her left hand into a rainbow pair of scissors and tried to cut through the chains. With a little effort, the chains snapped and Cat wasn't shackled to the wall anymore. The chain that was around her foot lost its glowing aura, and was taken care of by Mystic's mighty scissor hand.

Cat couldn't believe it. For the first time since her planet was enslaved, she was free. Homeworld was gone, and she wasn't going to die. Cat laughed out loud, enjoying the moment.

Mystic's hand had gone back to normal, and she cleared her throat to make herself known. "Ahem, I think you're forgetting something."

Cat turned to face her. "Oh right. Thank you Mystic"

Mystic nodded in approval. "So, what are you gonna do now? Wander alone aimlessly for the rest of your existence?"

Cat thought about that. "Maybe… I could come with you?"

"Well, if there's nobody at the Sea Spire, then I'm just going to wander aimlessly too."

"At least we'll be aimless together. Friends?"

Mystic pondered on the offer for a split second. "Friends."


End file.
